New Destiny: The Musical!
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: yup, its exactly what it sounds like. New Destiny universe scenes set to music. Not specifically anything that was in the stories. rated "T" just as a precaution


**New Destiny:**

**The Musical**

**A/N: this story really doesn't follow the New Destiny timeline. I just got the urge to write a musical of the story. It's just random scenes from the series in song. It will also be written in 3****rd**** person POV.**

**Song disclaimers are the chapter titles.**

**Chapter 1: Here's to Another- Smile Empty Soul**

I walked into a bar tonight  
I knew that it was the last place I should be  
I'm like a fly to the neon lights  
A good buzz is the only thing I need

**Katie walked into a bar. It had to be near closing time, but she couldn't sleep. She needed a few drinks. Just a few. Maybe a buzz would help.**

**It's like this. Codie was gone, had been for years. Then Trunks was gone. Finally, just a week ago, her hero had died. Vegeta was gone. Sure, he was about twenty-years older than her, but it didn't seem right.**

**She put down a bill, not even sure what it was, and waved at the bartender.**

"**Whisky. Keep it coming till the money's gone."**

"**Back again?"**

"**Just get me my drinks."**

Pull up a stool  
Nothing to do except  
Shot after shot

**Katie threw back shots like chips. Being Saiyan, it took a lot just to get a good buzz going, and now after all these years, she was building tolerance to the alcohol. She tossed them back, stacking the shot glasses. A dozen down.**

Drink till I puke…

**Another dozen. Now she felt it. Too much too quick. She ran, mostly stumbling, to the bathroom. She ended up in the same stall, the same position, emptying her already empty stomach.**

And I'm  
Standing on the edge of what is real

**She found herself at the graveyard again. She hadn't intended to be here. She didn't want to be here, looking at the two graves that read 'Briefs', and the third reading only 'Vegeta'.**

**They weren't the only graves in the plot. Bulma and her parents were here too. Katie's knees gave out, and she couldn't tell you if it was the alcohol or the sheer emotions. Tears fell like rain. She should have ran out of tears by now.**

I feel like I've drank away the better part of years  
My fears have me  
Pinned against a wall  
But without them I would fall so  
Before I'm gone lets have a cheers

**She was tired. So tired. She leaned against Trunks grave stone. Why hadn't she died yet? She wasn't in the best of health anymore, and again and again she was reminded that she was the oldest living member of her family.**

**She rested her head against the cold stone. Trunks, Codie, and Vegeta were near her. She could almost feel them with her. How could these warm men now be surrounded by cold stone in the cold earth? It wasn't right.**

**She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take her to be with them.**

I've lived through some hard times  
I've done the best I could with what I've had  
Life is never a short flight  
I'm still so young how did I get so sad

**There was Frieza. He was a lot scarier in person, she realized. Even if he was shorter than her, the sheer power from his aura was enough to make her want to turn and run.**

**There was Cell. Perfect form. He looked like a god. Her chest was throbbing from a virus she didn't yet know she had, but just the form of the creature in front of her was enough to make her heart race. She was scared. But she could sense something. There was something in him screaming for her to help. Maybe he wasn't the monster everyone thought he was.**

**There was Buu. Cute, if you could get past the sheer horror from his aura. He had more energy and more hidden power than she could conceive. Now more than ever she wanted to run.**

**And run she did. Because then there was Katherine the Slaughter. After all the others, this was the scariest yet. And not even Roxx, Drazark, Nixx, Bebi, super 17, or the Shadow Dragons had scared her this much. Not Brolly or Bojack, not even Hirundegarn.**

Pull up a stool  
Nothing to do except  
Shot after shot  
Drink till I puke  
And I'm  
Standing on the edge of what is real  
I feel like I've drank away the better part of years  
My fears have me  
Pinned against a wall  
But without them I would fall so  
Before I'm gone lets have a cheers

**That's why she started drinking. Not because of her family. At least, not initially. She first drank because of Roxx. There was a living darkness connected to him, and it wasn't a material creature she was afraid of, but the darkness within her. She drank. Tried beer, but didn't like the taste. Same with vodka. Other drinks weren't strong enough. Finally, she found whisky, and it seemed to work well.**

Before I'm gone lets have a cheers  
Before I'm gone lets have a cheers

**She woke up in the snow. She was cold but numb. There was sunlight rising in the east. She didn't feel any better than she had when she got there. She wanted to scream. She was still on earth. So she teleported.**

Standing on the edge of what is real

**She was at the Lookout. She stood there for what felt like hours, looking around. She could sense and see earth almost as well as a Kami. But she could never take that job. There was no way she could only watch as people got hurt like she had.**

**She walked out to the edge, and stood there. And stood there more. Finally, she made up her mind. She turned around, and closed her eyes.**

"**I can't take it anymore…"**

**She let herself fall backwards. She dropped, the wind blowing her hair all about.  
**

I feel like I've drank away the better part of years  
My fears have me  
Pinned against a wall  
But without them I would fall so  
Before I'm gone lets have a cheers  
Before I'm gone lets have a cheers  
Before I'm gone lets have a cheers

**Mere feet from the ground… it was almost over.**

_**Mom!**_

**And she stopped. She stopped herself in her fall only inches from the end.**

"_**Katie…**_

**She let herself fall the remaining her inches, and just stayed there. She sat up and looked around, but he was alone.**

**She knew she heard them. It was Codie and Trunks, it had to be. She knew she heard them.**

"_**Katrin.**_**" She stood up, looking for the voice.**

"**Vegeta?"**

"_**Don't give up.**_

"**Trunks… Codie… please… stop it…"**

"_**Don't give up on us mom."**_

"_**You'll join us soon enough."**_

"_**Go home and get well."**_

"_**Earth still needs someone.**_

"**Why me?"**

"_**Because you're all that's left of the Z warriors.**_

Before I'm gone lets have a cheers

**Katie went home.**

**AN: and that was chapter 1. Should I go on? I'll take requests if I know the song, and feel free to skip chapters if you don't like the song. It's not linear. Please Review!!**


End file.
